


Panglossian

by thorinoakenbutt



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Lyna Voice: gross, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Public Displays of Affection, Shovel Talk, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, but only just barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt
Summary: Definition of panglossian1: marked by the view that all is for the best in this best of possible worlds : excessively optimistic
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Lyna & G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Lyna & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Panglossian

The two mystel are seated at the table with their heads bent close together in easy conversation, a sight that has become all too familiar in recent weeks to Lyna. While she misses the early morning meals that she used to share with the Exarch alone, it is both peculiar and wonderful to see him acting so open and at ease with someone at last. It makes her realize with painful clarity once more just how alone her grandfather has been. Of how much he’s kept himself apart from their people, from her. Now here he is, eager to know and be known. 

It was odd, at first, sharing Grandfather’s rare downtime with somebody else. However, the more time she spends in the Warrior of Darkness’ company, the more she finds that she likes him. E’andhris - and what a strange name for a mystel - has a magnetic aura about him that seems to draw everyone near to bask in the warmth that he exudes. Upon his arrival to the Crystarium, he threw himself into helping anyone and everyone that came into his path. Even if the Exarch hadn’t vouched for him, Lyna would have found herself trusting him for that alone. Rare is it to come across someone within the city that doesn’t have a story of how the Warrior has personally touched their lives. 

She thinks, as she watches Grandfather lift a hand to cover his mouth as he chuckles warmly at something E’andhris has said, that it comes as little surprise that the Crystal Exarch himself is as charmed by the man as the city he guides and guards. Perhaps more than charmed. She eyes the way the Warrior’s arm is draped across the back of the Exarch’s chair in shocking familiarity, the way he leans in and gazes into her grandfather’s eyes, heedless of their audience. 

Lyna sips her tea and averts her gaze to stare down at her plate, feeling as though she’s intruding on a deeply private moment. It doesn’t stop her from noticing the way E’andhris dips closer to steal a swift kiss out of her periphory, nor the way her grandfather flushes and hides his face within his own cup with a shy smile. Glad that she is for the Exarch’s happiness, she’s not sure how much more of this she can take. Clearing her throat, she hides her own smile as the mystel both jump, reminding her much of cats caught in the cream. 

“Warrior, I was wondering...I had hoped…” she begins, feeling suddenly at a loss for words as both sets of eyes turn to look at her. She sets her cup down upon it’s saucer with a clink that resounds through the silence of the room. “Might I speak with you? Alone.” Her eyes slide meaningfully to the Exarch, who deflates visibly. 

E’andhris sits up straight, hand dropping from the back of her grandfather’s chair to give his crystalline hand a firm, reassuring squeeze. The Exarch grants him a wan smile, though his attempt at cheerfulness comes up short as his ears flatten against his head. “Of course, I have much to work on today with Beq Lugg anyroad,” he says softly, as he moves to stand from the table. “We’ve a new theory we wish to experiment with in regards to imbuing the white auracite with - ah, but I won’t bore you with the details. I shall see you both at lunch, I hope.” 

The Exarch nervously rubs at his crystal arm as he speaks and moves towards the door. He gives them a short little bow, concerned crimson eyes darting between their faces as they both nod, and then he is gone. Quiet reigns in his absence as Lyna and E’andhris both stare at each other, searching for words. There is a tension in the Warrior that wasn’t there before, and Lyna curses herself to know that she is the reason. She crosses her arms and exhales harshly through her nose. 

“I apologize for the display, I’m sure it’s...odd, seeing Raha this way,” E’andhris speaks before she has the chance to even open her mouth. She doesn’t deny it. Odder still is hearing her grandfather’s true name, the deepest of all of his many secrets, suddenly ripped into the open by someone she’s only known the existence of but a few short months. 

She lets out a short laugh, letting some of her own tension leave her stiff shoulders. “Raha...indeed. It is strange to think of him as such,” she confesses. “To me, he has ever been the Crystal Exarch - ruler of the Crystarium and man of uncountable mysteries - or Grandfather, the kind yet aloof man who raised me.”

E’andhris tilts his head to the side and gives her a sympathetic look. “Is this to be the shovel talk?” he asks, only a little wary now. He leans forward in his seat in a casual manner that she could never hope to achieve, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he gives her a kind smile. “If it helps put you at ease, I promise that I will never willfully harm him.”

“I should hope not,” Lyna replies with a soft snort. “To do so would be foolish. You’d have the fury of this entire city come down upon your head, hero or no.”

The Warrior looks even softer at that, if possible. He swirls the remains of his tea within his cup, gazing down at the contents. “It is good to see him so well loved,” he says. “He’s done incredible things, just as I knew he would.”

Lyna sits forward in her own chair suddenly, realizing this may be her chance to learn more about the man who raised her. “You knew him before, yes? What was he like?” She sounds desperate, and later she knows that she’ll berate herself for going behind the Exarch’s back like this. But E’andhris is here, now, open to her and willing to talk of such things. 

The Warrior regards her for a moment. “He hasn’t told you much, has he?” She shakes her head, and he sighs. “I thought not.” 

“There was always the unspoken rule. No one was to ask who he was or where he came from. No one cared much, although...there was speculation, of course.”

“Of course,” the mage replies, with an understanding look. He sets his tea down on the table and folds his hands in front of him, squaring his shoulders. “We come from the same land, as I’m sure you know. I knew him before he became the Crystal Exarch, even. He wasn’t always the keeper of this tower.”

Lyna nods along as he speaks to encourage him to continue. “I assumed that the two of you were acquainted,” she says, her fingers finding and worrying at a loose strand of fabric in her seat’s cushion. “He’s always been a benevolent leader, and a kind man, but…”

“But he holds himself apart from others.”

She looks sharply at him then. “Yes! He was always so, then?” she asks, brow furrowing. Her heart aches for the man who raised her when E’andhris nods. “I had thought...Apologies, it is just that he seems a different man in your presence.”

“We were friends, before,” E’andhris states, shrugging. “We knew each other only for a few short months over the course of a summer, but I liked him. He was...eccentric, a bit of a loner even then, but fun once you got through the barriers he kept around himself.” 

“Did you love him?” The question is out of Lyna’s mouth before she can stop it. She freezes, humiliation overcoming her when E’andhris _laughs_. 

“Yes, I’ve loved him ever since,” the Warrior replies, giving her a fond look. Her mortification builds as he leans across the table to pat her hand in an almost fatherly gesture. Which she supposes, in a way - _no_. The Warrior of Darkness may be her paternal figure’s beloved, but she refuses to think of him that way. 

She clears her throat yet again, and slowly pulls her hand back. “Yes, well. I had only meant to thank you for being someone that the Exarch can find such happiness with. He’s been a different man since your arrival. It’s only become more apparent since you returned with him from the Tempest. In fact, he seems quite... _panglossian_ , even.”

E’andhris’ brows shoot up then, and he looks off to the side, his eyes squinting in confusion. “ _Oh_ , not you too, Lyna,” he sighs, finally. He glances back at her helplessly then, and Lyna can’t stop herself from laughing. 

“Forgive me, Grandfather had told me - Well, I suppose I just wanted to see the look on your face,” she says, once she’s able to compose herself. “It means optimistic, I believe. I overheard him say it the other day while we were discussing the morale within the ranks of the guards.”

“Ah, Raha’s favorite game to play,” E’andhris says ruefully, though he smiles truly. She gives him an apologetic smile in turn, which only makes his grow wider. He stands then, stretching like a - well, like a cat. “Speaking of the guards, what say you we go whip them into shape for a few hours before we force your grandfather to take a break and share lunch with us?”

Lyna beams at him, and moves to stand at his side. “I would like nothing better, Warrior.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK
> 
> I had to take a break from writing, getting through 17 prompt fills while writing almost every day really got to me and I got burnt out. BUT. I'm determined to finish this challenge, if only for myself, to say that I was able to do it. So here is number 18! And more to follow.


End file.
